


The Girl

by UnderMaker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderMaker/pseuds/UnderMaker
Summary: Crowley, King of Hell.Sam, Vessel of Lucifer.Dean, Vessel of Micheal.Gabriela, A Mystery."What are you?""The worst thing you will ever meet."





	1. Chapter 1

DEANS POV

 

 

"So what do we got?" I say getting out of the car. "Most likely? Witch, demon, both?" Sam replied while running his hand through his hair and getting out of the car. A local noticed us and started walking up to us, "You're the Feds that called right? Just in time, we got another just cross town, when your done here go to this address." He finished it up with giving me a piece of paper and walking off.

 

 

Same looks at me and chuckles, "Locals seem nice huh," I smirk and we walk inside and recoil at the sight. The man, or woman, it's hard to tell at this point, it's charred to hell and back, it looks like there was a fire ball the size of a car fell on this person. Sam lent down and motions me to join him and points at something, sulfur all in his eyes, pounds of it. "Still think witch/demon?" I say looking at Sammy, sighing he responds "I don't know at this point Dean." "Demons, Witches, that's some weird FBI lingo boys." We both do a 360 and hold up out guns at a girl, a beautiful girl, she had golden hair that seemed to radiate sunlight with black edges, she was around 5'4" and had a rocking body. She had a police uniform and a smirk on her face, "So, care to explain yourself? You two look pretty suspicious." "We are FBI lady, we know what we are doing." Sam said looking smug and she walked up to him at stared at him he has a good foot on her but I saw him flinch a little. "Listen bukko, I've seen a lot of Hunters playing FBI in my time here, they all walk in and think their little badges mean they can boss me around. Do you think you can boss me around!" Sam flinches and stutters "N-no no ma'am." "That's good, the last thing I need is some Hunter ruining what I have here." She walks out before I can say anything and I look at Sam, "Have what here?" Sam shrugs but holds up a Hex Bag, "This wasn't on the body or in my hand, and... she reeks of sulfur."


	2. Chapter 1

DEAN'S POV

Sam and I were reading trying to find any clues on whats going on when it hits me, "STUPID!" Sammy looks up in confusion, "whats the matter?" I run my hand over my face, "It's a witch plain and simple right? Well the sulfur was probably part of the murder. It's probably just a witch, no demons." Sam looks at me skeptical, "Yeah, but who would do it?" "The girl." Sam looked at me like I was crazy. "Listen man, hear me out, sulfur on the body, she smells like sulfur. She gets close to you, you get a mysterious hex bag. It's all falling together, now lets go gank this Biatch." Sammy shrugs but he follows me out the door as we get ready to go kill the girl.

SAM'S POV

Dean's logic seemed to cover every part of the case but I can't help but feel like something is wrong. When we arrive at the house I chuckle and Dean looks at me accusingly, "What?" "Nothing, we just never got her name." Dean smiles and said, "kinda makes it easier then huh?" I smile and nod, I couldn't say it out loud, Dean would know I was lying, it doesn't make anything easier. Walking in the house it lit up and there is a chair with the girl in it facing away from us. "I knew you would come for me." the girl whispers it so softly we almost miss it. "Well, then you know you gotta burn then," Dean said smirking and walking in front of her. "Ha! You don't even know who I am!" The girl laughs at us and waves us away. "You see, not knowing you makes everything a lot easier." With that Dean chucks the bottle at her and she lights up, I look away expecting screaming and such but it's silence until there is a sigh and I look back in time to see her snap her fingers and go out. "What are you?" Dean stumbles out backing into the wall, "The worst thing you will every meet." She says while turning to me, "Now, Moose is it? Well you tell Crowley that Hell in heels is back." With that she poofs and I smell roses and sulfur, weird combination. I look at Dean and he is glaring at the spot she was at and pulls out his phone roughly.

CROWLEY'S POV

My phone starts going off and I see 'NOT MOOSE' is calling, sighing I answer "Hello darling, hows the Moose?" Squirrel's voice comes back angry, "That's the thing, who all calls Sam Moose?" Weird question and I take some time thinking it over, "No one as far as I know Squirrel, why?" "Because hell in heels says she's back" The phone drops out of my hand and I hear the boys yelling for me, but I can't move, she can't be back, She died a long time ago, we made sure of it.

 


End file.
